WHAT STARTED as a DAY OUT
by Dark-AmethystUnicorn
Summary: Discontinued
1. Default Chapter

Yes readers at fanfiction! The long awaited sequel is here, Cloud you may leave your camping days to history! After a disastrous lesson in home appliances, the three lights thought it safer to leave the ancient 5,000 year old spirits at home…alone.

And naturally, our favourite ancient spirits grew curious and more curious as time past, just what so interesting outside of the house that compelled the hikaris to leave dare they ask?

And yes they did dare to ask.

Which bring us to the beginning of a new story! And since it's the start of spring now where I'm from, it is a perfect time to release this story on ffnet! 

Ahhh spring!

A time of renewal! A time of rebirth! A time of-

Reonet: OH BE QUIET ALREADY AND GET ON WITH THE STORY!!

DAU: *angry scowl* Sheesh! No patience at all! *sighs* on with the fic!

WHAT STARTED as a DAY OUT! *trumpets blare as curtains are opened*

***At the games shop!*** 

"Yugi."

"What Yami?" Yugi moaned, it was summer, it was freaking hot and all he wanted to do was sleep in the shade, but nooo, Mister Yami had a question.

"What's it like out there?"

"Out where?"

"There! Where you go with Ryou and Malik!"

"Oh, fun, busy, occasionally dangerous if  you go into a dark alley at night but fun!" Yugi beamed.

"I wanna go!"

Yugi blinked. "Go where?"

"Out there!"

"Out where?"

"Where you guys go!"

"Ohhhhhhhhhh." Realisation dawned on the hikari's face. Yami, pharaoh and destroyer of foul Barney accessories and godly home appliances everywhere (See what started as a lesson in home appliances for reference.) was curious about something _other_ than games and the shadow realm?

…..

….

….

How much sugar has he had this time?

*** At Ryou's*** 

"RYOUUUU!! BLOODY MUTT ATE MY TOAST!!!"

Ryou sighed and set his book on his desk. "Coming! Come on err, Mutt. Give nice Ryou the toast." He looked warily at Bakura out of the corner of his eye. What in Ra's name possessed him to name a dog Mutt? The answer of course was Kaiba and his continuous name calling of Joey.

"Ewwwww." Ryou mumbled throwing the soggy toast into the bin. "Shoo Mutt! Shoo! Out!"

Ryou swore the dog gave him a 'don't be a baka' look.

"GET OUT FOUL BEAST!!" Bakura yelled. "YOU'LL NOT STEAL MY TOAST AGAIN!!" Bakura kicked the dog out and locked the door. (*gasp* poor doggie! *huggles doggie* I love you doggie! Have some toast! ^_^)

"I'll make some more." Ryou sighed washing his hands free of the slobber.

"NO!!" Bakura glared with a look of defiance in his eyes. "I'M GOING TO MAKE IT!! I CAN DO IT! STUPID MUTT JUST ATE THE RESULT OF PERFECTION!!"

"Fine." Ryou mumbled walking out. "Just make me some!"

"Okie hikari! Can we have coffee?"

Ryou's eyes lit up. "Cappuccino with chocolate sprinkles?" (^o^ I'm kinda hooked on those. *sheepish grin* It's so nice!)

"No, latte." 

"Damn-dang it!" Ryou muttered. "I wanna cappuccino!" (Mmmm cappuccino and Rou… Reonet: oh boy. *sweat drop*)

"Hey Ryou?" Bakura sang waving a knife.

"Eep, yea Bakura?" Ryou eyed the knife nervously. Knife means cutting, cutting means blood, blood means pain, pain means buying first aid supplies, buying means less money for him, that lead to staying home more often.

"What's out there?"

Ryou blinked. "Uh, out where?"

"Where you, brat one and brat two go."

"Brat, who's- oh you mean yugi and Malik."

"Yes!" Bakura answered impatiently.

Remembering the knife and his yami's not so happy current mood: Ryou answered. "We go out."

"Out where?" Bakura whined.

"Out to the park, the mall, movies, school, arcade, blah blah. Why?"

Bakura blinked. "What's it like?"

"Fun."

"Fun as in my kind of fun or your kind?"

"My kind, your kind of fun is killing people." Ryou glared accusingly.

"No it's not." Bakura said innocently. 'They just go to the shadow realm where itty bitty monsters consume their souls."

"See? Killing people!"

"Can I go out there?"

"What? Out to the Shadow Realm?"

"No! Where you brat and brat go!"

Ryou blinked. What? Go out where there are _people? Mr. 'Destroyer of Barney' and the would-be murderer of Ryou's precious computer? You have gotta be kidding me._

What?

You're not?

….

….

….

How much has he (and you!) had to drink? (Notice the trend here?)

****  Malik's turn!**** 

"MARIK! THAT'S MY PHONE!!" Malik screamed marching up to the evil BUT 'reformed' spirit in heart covered pj's.

"NO! IT'S EVIL! IT WANTS TO KILL YOU!!"

"No, it doesn't!" Malik said quietly, mentally he smirked. Yamis are the brightest cluster. And he knew the response to this:

"You not yelling?" He blinked and gazed at the phone. "Maybe this thing makes you quiet! I LOVE IT!!" Marik proceeded to hug the phone and smother it with kisses.

Malik looked very very very very very very very very very very (Reonet: *rolls eyes* here we go again!) very very very very very very ice a leery scared! "Poor phone." He silently prayed that someone would call. Ra, he loved the reaction that produced!

And it seems somewhere that a diety was looking down the former psychopathic and grinning evilly along with him, for at that moment the phone rang! (*snigger*)

"ARGHHHHHH!! MALIK!! IT'S ALIVE! ALIVE!!!" Marik threw the phone down and took off running down into the basement.

Malik sighed and picked up the black phone and clicked talk. "Moshi moshi, Malik speaking. Ryou!... what?...YOU ARE KIDDDING!....You're not?....I guess so, just let me check with his 'darksome'! Ja mata." Malik hung up and rushed downstairs where Marik was gazing out the window. '_Bingo!' Malik grinned. Sometimes it's all too easy._

"Hikari?"

"What?"

"What's it like out there?"

Malik grinned. When in Britain do as Ryou does! "Out where?"

"There! Where you, pom and shrimp go?"

"Pom? Shrimp? Oh, you mean Ryou and Yugi." Malik shrugged. "Arcade, parties, clubs, parks, school…why are you asking?"

"Cos I want to go out there."

Malik blinked again. "Go where?"

Marik sweat dropped. '_How dumb is this hikari of mine? Maybe __Isis_ beats him up..._' "Out where you and pom and shrimp go."_

"Oh ok!' Malik grinned and skipped upstairs. He hummed a little tune as he rummaged through his wardrobe to find something to wear. Then it hit him.

Marik. Bakura. Yami. In town. With _people_. And tall, tall buildings.

….

….

….

He was going to die, and at such a young age too!

**** 

DAU: * walks in giggling from school* Heyas everyone!

Reonet: *blinks* what, dare I ask did you get up to this time?

DAU: *growls* It wasn't me! Ask my friends! I have an alibi: I was with them in class! I DIDN'T DO IT!!

Reonet: Do what hmmm? *glares*

DAU: *bursts out laughing* someone tried to set a toilet at school on fire!

Reonet: a toilet? How can you burn a freaking toilet?

DAU: *shrugs* dunno, but it sure as hell was good timing! I got out of a test cos of it! ^_^ 

Reonet: -_-; How can you think of skipping a test when YOU COULD HAVE DIED?! 

DAU: I was on the other side of the school and it was just a toilet! Doesn't anyone have a sense of humor these days? *sniggers* it was funny! Ja mata! I'll be here laughing my little head off about the burnt toilet! *giggles* Hey! I should make that into a fic! 'What started as the Yamis first day in school!' featuring the burnt toilet! I'm a genius! 

Reonet: Dear Ra, will this nightmare ever end? Thy authoress and her bloody 'what started as a' series are going to kill me!

DAU: You said bloody and you used olde English. *looks awed*

Reonet: *looks horrified* No I didn't! Oh wait! I did! *faints*

DAU:: *sweatdrops* anyway, enough of reonet's odd hatred of the word bloody and ye olde English. Ya know the drill, read, review and receive an update! ^_^


	2. emergence

Reonet: *sniffle*

DAU: *sweat drop* Wha- do I want to know what's wrong with you?

Reonet: Oh just thinking, me and Bethy had such a great time together, blowing up things, guys, evil red eyed rabid poodles, I just miss her that's all.

DAU: riiiiiiiiiiiight, erm..*trying to be comforting* you'll see her soon, she has to review this chappie too!

Reoent: hikari, did you just say something comforting? O.O Dear Ra! She did! And to _me! Bethy! I think I'm __dying! __You can have my mace! *faints*_

DAU: *looks angry* Why do I even BOTHER?! *grins at readers* with you at least my sweat and turmoil is well deserved! You're all so nice! *hands out pixie sticks and cappuccinos with chocolate sprinkles on top*

First I must acknowledge our lovely reviewers who have unwittingly become part of my insane clan! *evil laughter* You're TRAPPED!! I TELL YOU!! _TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAPPED_!!!

Smarty1: *blinks* What? Did I hint I wasn't gonna continue? *grins* Oh never mind, you just mean hurry up and update! *huggles*

SennenHimemiya: O.o; They killed no chicken in the home appliances story! It was already dead! They brought it that way! Oh you poor thing! *huggles* thinking I'd allowed them to kill a cute little chicken!

Reaper from heaven: Whoot! A new reviewer for my 'what started as' series! Go you! Welcome to our lovely insane clan! *huggles*  P.S Coolies name! ^_~

Rubbyducky64: Yes…poor lights indeed. *evil laughter*

Millennium Mutant: How do you burn a toilet you ask? That's for the coolies gal at my school who is currently unknown and got me out of a test to know and us to find out! But fear not! I'll find some way of accomplishing it! ^_~

Azumi: Oooh! *claps hands* another new reviewer! I'm really starting to love you all! *huggles for everyone* And again! Welcome to my little insane clan! *gestures to anime crazed houses and shops* Welcome to my insane clans home gals and germs!

Anime no Megami: Allow me to answer Yami Megami's question, Megami. You can not go dear YM because sadly up until you reviewed, I had no clue you existed and this is strictly TV show character only series, no OC's this time! ^_^

Cloud-1-3-5: Reonet's use of olde English is disgraceful isn't it? *sighs* I think she does on purpose to show she hates it. *evil grin* guess she needs Hyfen-sensei to teach her how to use old English the right way! (Reonet: NOOOOOOOO!!! Not English! DAU: Yep! ^_^) Oh yea… AND CAPPUCINOS ARE SO BETTER THAN YOUR STUPID IRISH COFFEE!!!! (Reonet: ¬¬; She's still not over that? DAU: I get over it when he admits I'm right and he is wrong!   
R: so in other words...never. DAU: you said it not me! ^_^)

DT or Eri, or whatever you're calling yourself now: *looks innocent* I'm sorry dark but did I give DT an idea? I never meant to. (Not!) 20 points? Moi? *huggles* I love ya fellow evil sister!

Yugiohlover: Heyas! ^_^

Reonet: Bethy!! *knocks DAU over and glomps Beth* Let us go conquer China now as we planned, Bethy! I love Chinese food!

DAU: *growls* excuse me a moment YL and readers! *smiles sweetly, grabs Reonet and Beth and drags them out* *big explosion and screaming* *Walks back in whistling* Good to see you again YL! *hug* I think they'll be quiet for a while so we can _all enjoy the fic! ^__^_

Layer TWO: Emergence. OR is it Emergency?

Trembling Yugi lead Yami towards the front door, the oak front door, the shining in flames front door. "Ok Yami, are you sure you want to do this? You've never been outside before." '_At least not sober or sugar high free.' Yugi mentally added to himself._

"Where are we meeting thief and psycho-path? Plus hikaris?" Yami added upon seeing the '_you better not forget who else you're dooming!' look on Yugi's youthful face._

"At the corner." Yugi replied. "Positive you wanna do this?"

"Of course!" Yami gushed. 'It'll be so much fun!"

"Fun. Right." Yugi muttered. "Not for anyone under the age of 5,000 it won't be!"

"What hikari?"

"Nothing, let's go." He placed his hand on the door and slowly opened it.

***  Ryou's turn. (Across the street from Yugi lol, you'll see why ^_~)

"Let's see...cell phone...check. Flares…check….shield-check! Gun…check." Ryou muttered cramming the essentials of survival into his back pack.

"Yea, yea, YEA! Whatever hikari got everything? It can't be that bad out there! Let's go!" Bakura bounced around the room. (O.o; My kura bounced?)

"It's not outside I'm worried about." He mumbled swinging the pack on and heading for the door. He grasped the door with a relatively calm and steady quite unexpected for someone to die and slowly opened it….

**** And Maliks' turn. (Also next door to Ryou. Keep them close since it's safer!)

Pale hyperventilating Malik sat on the couch as his yami Marik prepared himself for the outdoors.

"Ooooh, Hikari! What about those rapists I hear about on the radio? We need a gun for them!" So far, Marik had a crossbow, mace, whip and many concealed daggers.

"We're going outside to have fun Marik, not on a killing spree!"

Marik's face fell. "Why not?"

"ARE YOU NUTS??! YOU HAVE SHADOW MAGIC WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU WANT MORTAL WEAPONS FOR?!" Malik yelled.

Marik's face lit up again. "Oh yea! Thankies Malik! I forgot!" He quickly rid himself of the weapons throwing them under the couch, chairs and coffee table. "No one will ever find them here!"

"I can!" Malik countered.

"No fair! You saw me hiding them!"

Malik groaned. "Whatever, let's just get this over with!"

"You make it sound like a chore Malik." Marik chirped starting to reach for the door handle.

"NO! I'm opening the door!"

"Why?" He pouted.

"Cause it's the hikaris duty to open the doors and DAU said so!" (^_~ yes I did!)

"Awwwwwwww!" Marik whined and sat on the ground sulking.

"I baby-sit Mokuba for Kaiba Marik, sulking has no effect on me." Malik said simply as he creaked open the door.

**** 

At the same time the hikari's opened in the door in perfect synchronisation. They calmly walked out the door and down to the footpath where they met with heads held high.

And at the same time, the yamis stepped out blinking in wonder. With baited breathes the hikari stood watching the three darks in anticipation, waiting, waiting, 

And more waiting.

"ARGH!! WHAT IN RA'S NAME IS THAT BRIGHT SPHERE?!"

"RYOU! THERE'S A HOOKER EYEING YOU! GROSS! GROSS! GROSS!!"

"EWWW! MALIK!! THAT GUY LOOKS LIKE ISIS!!!"

The three sweatdropped. Deciding to talk to their respective yamis while they were shouting would do no good, they sat down and patiently waited for the ringing in their ears to halt.

**** After stupid pointless yelling finally finished….

"So that's the sun?" Yami blinked.

"And that hooker was really a blind dude?"

"And _that_ was really Isis?"

"Ooooooooooooohhhhhh." the yamis murmured. "Cool."

"Not so sure about the whole Isis episode." Malik muttered glaring. "Just what's wrong with my sister?"

"Nothing." Yugi answered. Dumb move kiddo…

"I KNEW IT!! YOU LIKE MY SISTER!!!"

"Well, yea I mean she's my friend and-" Yugi broke off, his eyes wide with fright and horror. "Not like that!" He yelped. "Ra! Yami tell him I didn't mean like that!"

"Like what aibou?" Yami asked 'innocently'.

"YAMI!!" Yugi shrieked. "TELL HIM NOW!!"

"Tell him yourself!"

"Why Yugi would like your sister is beyond me." Bakura muttered.

"WHAT IS WRONG WIH MY SISTER!?!"

"Malik calm down." Ryou pleaded. "Nothing is w- Never mind!" He finished hastily. Keep quiet, Ryou no hurt.

Some random idiot, (*cough*Reonet!*cough*) ran up singing "Emergency call 911, they're pissed at everyone. Police, Rescue FBI. They want a riot, they want a riot!" (Nicked off from Good Charlotte, it's really 'She' wants a riot. Reonet: Please tell me I am NOT appearing in your story! *glares* DAU: you want me to lie? *evil grin* kidding! it's just a random person! *looks at readers* Any volunteers?)

The group stopped cowering, glaring, shouting, pleading, smirking, etc and looked at him.

"Yami?" Yugi asked looking at him.

"Hai Yugi." His eye twitched as he walked up to the person. "Who are you and why did you interrupt our argument?"

"Hey! Don't yell at me! I get paid to sing!"

"Not anymore." Yami grinned evilly. "MIND CRUSH!!" He stormed up the road shouting. "WHAT'S THIS WORLD COMING TO? LUNATICS SHOULD BE LOCKED UP TIGHT!!! REALLY! INTERUPTING A PHARAOH'S FIGHT!!"

Bakura raised an eyebrow. "So? I did it all the time back when you were pharaoh!"

"But you were an idiot!"

"I WAS NOT!"

Yugi and Ryou sighed. Where's a good frying pan when you need one?

"Where to first?"

"I think the mall would do yugi."

And so our heroes would begin their doom er, story! At the mall!

****Dun dun dun!

Til next time my insane clan! *evil laughter*


	3. did i mention ice cream?

Sorry I haven't updated in so long! But I've been away on holiday-which might I add is the first one I've had in nearly 6 years so yell at me and I swear I don't  care what I have to become (Yes I'll even be preppy!) to extract my revenge from you!   
  
^_^ and for those nice enough to ask. Yes, I did enjoy my well deserved holiday! And since you asked you get pixie sticks and Marik and Malik plushies. Recently I find myself more and more fond of the little psychos and their cute purple eyes! *huggles Malik and Marik* those of you who thought this fic comes before holiday don't get anything! *glares* Unless of course, you don't _care if I have a nervous breakdown and wind up spending a day trying to make out _images_ in _stupid_ ink blots!_

P.S- to whom it may concern, I have no idea where the hooker=blind dude comes from and to be honest with all, I don't _want_ to!

P.P.S Would Yugiohlover please come and collect her annoying brat! He's disturbing my personal space! 

Reonet: *cheesy voice* for those who are not aware brat is her way of saying sibling! And your personal space is at least 100 miles hikari!

DAU: Shut up or I'll put you in the story.

Layer 03: There is a moral here…what is it again?

After what could be interpreted as an ……interesting first look at the great outdoors, the brave, not-so-sure-about-this-anymore hikaris and their not-so-well-tempered-known-for-mind-crushing-innocent-people yamis headed down the road towards the mall.

Oh those poor, poor people! Window shopping on the way to the mall! The horror! The calamity! The….

…

…

…

leather?

"No Marik." Malik replied without looking behind him. "No leather!"

Yami and Bakura exchanged looks of horror. "NO LEATHER??!!" Ryou and Yugi winced. They sensed a dramatic episode coming on.

"I sense a dramatic episode coming on!" They both mumbled.

"Yugi! Did you hear that? _No leather! Oh you poor thing Marik!"_

'Yea _right, more like shame Marik! You have no control over Malik!_' Yugi mentally snorted keeping the block up.

"Ryou! Why do you hang out with such cruel hikaris? I don't want you corrupted by Malik's treachery a moment longer! Come on Malik! We'll get those ice creams!"

'_More like he doesn't want me to grow a backbone_!' Ryou thought angrily blocking it.

"Sniff, thank you guys! It's nice to know _someone_ cares for _my well-being!"_

Malik inwardly groaned. '_Be strong, be strong, he will not get leather!_ _Happy thoughts, ummm, yamis in shadow realm, me at beach, me on top of skyscraper ready to jump. Hey wait! That's not happy thought that's a vision! I'M GONNA DIE!!!!' (o.O; Let's leave him to his thoughts shall we? Reonet: No way! This is fun! Die Malik DIE!! DAU: *vien pops out* MALIK IS COOL!! *throws her out window*)_

"Um, Yugi?"

Yugi let out a sigh. "Yes Yami?"

"What are you supposed to do when window shopping?"

Yugi let out a groan and closed his eyes. "You look at things in the store windows."

"That's it?"

"Yes."

"NO smashing things?" Marik gasped.

"No smashing things." Malik replied.

"No five finger discounts?" Bakura's face fell.

"Definitely no five finger discounts!" Ryou admonished.

"No buying, or pesty salesman?" Yami asked happily. "NO trying things on?"

"No, no and maybe," Yugi replied.

Yami paled. "Maybe?" He whimpered. "What happened to no?"

"That left when Malik went in there!" Marik whined. "It's not fair! I wanted the leather and now _he's_ buying it!" Marik proceeded to whine about how unfair his hikari was.

"Stop whining." Bakura hissed.

"You're making a scene!" Ryou moaned hiding his face behind his hair.

Bakura started to say "Marik if you-" Marik's wailing increased. Yami sighed impatiently and tried himself. 'If you stop-" It got louder and louder each time Yami or Bakura spoke.

Finally they couldn't take it any longer. "WE CAN'T TAKE IT ANY LONGER!!!" They screamed running into the shop Malik went in.

Ryou and Yugi looked at each other. "Maybe we shouldn't be soft and give in to them so easily." Yugi sighed.

"But then there'd be no story!" Marik gasped, finally shutting up. "I'm good, I'm shutting up see?" (DAU: See?)

"Will you behave now?" Ryou asked, he dreaded the answer. '_I dread the answer_.' (Reonet: Why are you saying one thing and then have them speak or think it? DAU: *shrugeth* I'm not sure, call it following an impulse.)

"Do I get ice cream if I'm good?"

"Hai, if you behave you can have a chocolate sundae!" Yugi chirped. They always say flattery will get you everywhere in life but I beg to differ: in my book it's BRIBERY that will get you everywhere! (^_^ it's true!) 

"CHOCOLATE!! WHERE!!?" Bakura and Yami screamed running back out. Malik close behind.

"Ice cream" He asked hopefully.

"After the mall and if the yamis BEHAVE THEMSELVES!!"                               

….

…

…

Who's stupid enough to believe that? *shrug* ah well R&R


	4. Overdramatised panic

Up until December I am flat out with school and homework thanks to the *gulp* approaching exams, (HELP!!) 

Which is why my updates will be slower than usual folks. Actually this may possibly be the last update for a while unless I can fit it in somewhere between my mother and Reonet's mad study schedule. *ducks* please don't kill me!  
  
Reonet: ^__^ they won't kill you. No one's stupid enough to steal my job. Isn't that right? *glares* Just like they're not stupid enough to prevent your study! I REFUSE TO BE STUCK WITH A STUPID FAILER!!!

DAU: *sighs* just once I wish she wouldn't do that. Now seriously, will someone please take her off my hands?!

Reonet: you wouldn't! *looks horrified* B-but we like the same music! Who else likes those heavenly musicians?

DAU: Well, Cloud likes some of our faves… *evil grin* Sooo maybe he could-

Reonet: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! *runs out screaming*

DAU: *whistles innocently* I love my life, oh yes YL, congrats on writing your first fic and how telling me what's it about since it isn't posted! Sneak preview on my driving lesson fic! *grin* how about it? You know you can not refuse my offer! And now for our main feature girlies and cooties! *bows and walks out*

Layer 04: Vote preparer

"Whoaaaaaaaaaaa."

"Wow, wowee wow, wow, I never thought it was _that_ big!"

"Big, very big."

Grins flew across the three spirits faces. "PARTY TIME!!!!"

"No!" Malik yelled while Yugi and Ryou tried to make it look like they were not with the rude yelling freaks interrupting the shopping of normal people, of course they weren't. "No party time!"

"Awww." the three pouted.

Malik sighed angrily. "Elevator. Now!" he tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for them to move. After exactly 3mintures, 20secs and 3microsceonds he glared. "Why, dare I ask, are you not moving?" They all blinked innocently –well as innocently as one of their nature can get- and looked at each other, deciding who should explain. Finally Yami spoke:

"Umm, what's an eley –vot-ar?"

"Elevator, el- e- vat-ar." Yugi corrected. "It's something that gets you from floor to another."

"Like those teleport thingies on the sci-fi cannel?" Bakura piped. "That's all Ryou's dad has for entertainment!" he defened himself against the weirdo looks coming from his friends.

"Uhhhhhh, yea, I guess it could be looked at that way." Yugi muttered. "See the doors next to the button and arrow? That's an elevator." He said pointing straight ahead of him.

They all raced for the elevator. Malik beat them all. "Yea! I win! I push the button!" He cried happily, pushing the button and watching the arrow light up with a childish intent interest.

"BAGS DOING INSIDE!!" the yamis yelled in unison.

"JINX!!" They cried again pointing at each other.

"DOUBLE JINX!!"

"TRIPLE JINX!! ARGH! STOPPING DOING THAT!!!" Yugi and Malik sweat dropped, both unaware the elevator doors had opened and Ryou had walked in, keeping the door open by standing in the way of their path with one finger poised to hit the button. 

"Keep step into the elevator, I would like to go up now." He calmly stated pushing the button and walking into the small room.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!! HE PRESSED THE BUTTON!!" the three yelled falling to the elevator floor. "WHY? WHY? AND WHY THE HELL WON'T YOU STOP SAYING THINGS IN UNISON WITH ME??!!" They sobbed throwing a punch at each other. The three lights sweat dropped and wished the ancient elevator would hurry up and start moving already. Someone must have been looking down on them kindly somewhere in the endless cosmos! For at that moment, it started… and once again we are greeted with the cliché 'be careful what you wish for, you may just bloody well get it!'

"WHAT THE ANUBIS LOVING-" Yami yelped jumping onto the rail that went around the three walls of the elevator. "IT MOVES!! WE'RE INSIDE A BEAST!!"

"RYOU WHAT'S GOING ON!!!!!!?" Bakura shrieked, clinging to the railing and sinking to the ground. "It's small, it moves, I'M TRAPPED!! LEMME OUT!!"

Marik was pawing at the door. 'Open, open, come on already! WHY WONT YOU OPEN!!??I'LL DIE OF STRAVATION! SUFFOCATION!! DEHYDRATION!! NOOOO!!!"

"Thank god we're only going up one floor." Malik muttered, taking 3 pills dry. He'd prefer 9 but he'd had to divide them between him, Yugi and Ryou. "Ten to one, they mind crush the elevator once they're out."

"I'd say it's one to one." Ryou mumbled backing away from the darks. He backed against the door and was content to stay. Until it opened and he went flying backwards. "Owww, no, no, it's alright, I'm fine Yugi." He grinned slightly getting up and waving off Yugi's offered hand away.

"It hurt Ryou." Bakura growled turning to the other two pale darks. "You saw that right?" They nodded and he continued in a rant. "First it tries to abduct us, then it tries to make an escape and now it hurts Ryou! What do we say?"

"MIND CRUSH!!!!" All three roared, sending the metal box to the shadow realm, cables and all…

Malik, who had his back to the elevator, closed his eyes in annoyance. "They did not send it to the shadow realm, please all things holy they did not send it to the shadow realm. Yugi, Ryou, please tell me they didn't do it!"

Yugi looked it with innocent yet mildily amused eyed. "You want us to lie?"

"Damnit!" He mumbled. He let out a sigh and looked to see if anyone had seen the act of *cough* 'vandalism' *cough* "So where to?"

"Dunno." Yugi shrugged. "The readers help to decide."

Ryou nodded. "That's right! They choose! We find out, but it doesn't matter." He shrugged. "We're doomed anyway…"

** Here are your options readers, I advise you to think carefully and not just slap down an answer:

A) The Pet store

B) the movies

C) food court

D) clothes store

E) the mall underground parking lot

those are your choices, please review and let me know what you want first. And if you think not bothering will help, think again! The more who don't vote, the longer it will take to update! You have been warned. also I apologise that you had to wait so long for such a short chappie *lights dim and DAU disappears into the darkness*


	5. by vote

DAU: *smirks* I apologise for the wait but I was occupied with exams, the whole end of the school year crap, health was kinda er, low a_nd officially stripping Reonet of her title of 'yami', she is now a voice in my head that occasionally has a body of her own. *evil laughter* sweet blissful revenge! *stops laughing* and I do believe I owe you all a long update don't I? Well let's see if I can do that now ne? Oh and Cloud, I think Reonet wanted a wo-  
  
Reonet: YOU ANSWERED YOUR OWN QUESTION YOU GIT!!! THAT OLDE ENGLISH!!! *deep breath* that and you annoy the hell out of me. *slams door* I'm going to Moes!  
  
DAU: *blinks and rubs ears* did she say 'Moes'? well that was....enlightening. Ignore her cloud, I think it's a mid life crisis. But I'd blame the infomercial program she been watching lately *shudder* evil consumerist program... Don't' worry Cloud, the bit you suggested is in the next chappie,   
and Eri, there's a small piece in here that I think you'll recognize and find amusing. ^_~ And I added 'Kibby' for a small piece solely for your enjoyment. Don't ever say I never do anything for you!  
Disclaimer: I do not own any animes or animals, *sniffle* I wish I did though, bishies and cute nekos and puppies would be all mine! *starts crying quietly*  
  
_

Chpt five: Muahahaa, by popular vote: La evil Pet Shoppe, Yami and Marik's singing debut and Bakura gets a pet.

"Why do we have to go here?" Yami grumbled eyeing the pink birdie 'thingyamajigs' in the window. "It's all pinky and full of squawky beasts."  
  
Yugi sighed. "Really Yami. Where else do you suppose I buy those collars for you?"  
  


"THAT'S HERE?!!" The three darks chorused. (Reonet: I think the correct term is 'destroyed the hikari's ear drums!' And I can't believe you took away my yami title! *sobs* I want Bethy! She'll kill you for me! DAU: shut up, it's my way or you're out) "FOR REAL??!!"

"Yup." Malik replied watching a rat in the window. "grrrr, evil Brain, you'll not take over the world before me!"

Ryou and Yugi edged away. "I've been told that too much American cartoons are bad for you, so how about we stick to animes?" Yugi asked looking up at Ryou.

"Definitely." Ryou agreed. "I don't want to end up like our friend over there."

"We wanna go in!" The darks whined from yonder Pet Shop door.

"Dare we leave the hopeful pets to this cruelty?" Malik sighed wistfully pulling away from the window. "Dare we leave these yamis loose in the mall?"  
  
The answer of course is no, they are the lights and therefore: automatically the good guys, such a burden have they. *looks sympathetic* but then again I have no idea what good does...  
  
So sighing heavily the three walked in after the darks and resigned themselves to large lawsuits. Malik walked in and looked around at the place of his death and bankruptcy and the public broadcasting of his still present insane dark side. His eyes widened and he lunged forward and hugged something "KITTY!!!!!!" Yes, he had found a caramel kitten with a tiny pink nose (DAU: *squeals* So cute! I want it! reonet: *creeps away* scary...) whose eyes bugged out rather comically. "KITTY KITTY KITTY!!!" He cried swinging it around in a hug. "KAWAII!"  
  
Yugi and the others shrank back and covered their faces in embarrassment. "We don't know him, do you Yami?" Yugi asked blushing furiously as the store clerks looked at them oddly.  
  
"What the hell? O.o; MALIK?!"  
  
The group looked up as Malik, clinging the kitten stared over to his right then glared. "NO! MY KITTY! MINE! YOU NO HAVE!!!"  
  
Yami blinked. "Kaiba? What are you doing in a pet store, in a _mall no less?" He grinned. "Does wittle Kaiba wanna a puddy cat?"  
  
Kaiba glared. "Actually, yes the little Kaiba wants a pussy cat you baka! Why do you think I'm here?" Yami fell over laughing and Kaiba sighed. "Mokuba, you idiot! Not me!" He stalked off to the cat cages muttering. "Why the hoojahs would I want a messy alley cat for?" (Reonet: hoojahs? DAU: ^_^ My word! I'm gonna copyright it! lol) He stopped and looked over at Malik. "Let me see that cat!"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Malik howled backing up. "MY KITTY! Please Marik? Can I keep him?" Malik did the puppy eyes which slowly filled up with tears.  
  
"But I want him!" Mokuba ducked out from behind his body guards and tried to get the kitty. "I've been looking at him for weeks!"  
  
"I've been looking at him for three minutes and ten seconds!"  
  
"I saw him first!" Kaiba and Marik backed away leaving the boy and the light to fight.   
  
"Why couldn't it of been a mutt he wanted?" Kaiba muttered quickly downing three pills as the two bravely commenced a game of rock, papers, scissors to determine who the fair kitten would leave with. "It would be easier to take care of: Just send the mutt Wheeler home every night for feeding and excretion!"  
  
"YAY! I WIN!!" Mokuba cheered and scooped up his prize. "Come on big brother! Let's go home!" He beamed huggling the kitty.  
  
Malik sniffled. "Can I come visit him on weekends and public holidays?"  
  
"Uhh OK!" Mokuba said starting to leave on a scooter, Malik jogged beside him.  
  
"Will you take good care of him?"  
  
"The best." He promised and discreetly made the scooter sped up.  
  
Malik stopped jogging and watched them leave. "GOODBYE LITTLE KITTY! I'LL MISS YOOOUUUUUUU!!!!"  
  
Ryou patted him on the back. "Let him go Malik, let him go."  
  
He sniffled. "But he was gonna scratch up Marik's face for me."  
  
"There'll be more to do that, Malik." Yugi said leading him back inside. "We better get inside before they do something stupid."  
  
"I think we're a bit late." Ryou laughed nervously pointing to the counter. "Oh dear..."  
  
"Oh dear does not sum it." Malik said flatly staring at the skeptical before him.  
  
"I think something 'R' rated wouldn't even sum it." Yugi blinked, rubbed his eyes and blinked again. It wasn't a dream. Damn-uh I mean Dang! This has to be Yami's rendition of Dragon Ball Z or something, dang TV set, shouldn't be showing such things before Yami's bedtime. It already took five cups of warm milk to sedate him enough to go to sleep.  
  
"BOW BEFORE THE MIGHTY PHARAOH INFIDEL!!" Yes, Yami has a King Vegeta complex. (DAU: ^_^' I couldn't' resist!) He had the obviously scared and soiling his pants salesclerk by his throat against the wall.  
  
"B-but you're holding m-me a-against the w-wall! I c-can't m-move!"  
  
"OH A WISE GUY HUH?!" Yami growled, stupid earthlings...  
  
Bakura rolled his eyes. "Can we help it if you are so easily offended O  Mighty Pharaoh Yugioh of Nitwits?" He snickered as Yami went into a new wave of curses all originating from his Vegeta complex. "You're not a saiyan you baka!" Bakura gasped between laughs when Yami muttered something as 'we saiyans being the superior beings'  
  
Yugi rolled his eyes. "I knew it. He's going back to Sailor Moon next week!" That didn't help. Marik stopped screaming in tune with the budgies and started singing –badly- the Sailor Moon theme song. Things did not improve. Yami soon began to echo him in song. Out of tune. "Good grief!" Yugi spluttered. "Two of them? There are _two_ of them? And they're _both_ tone death?" Poor Yugi was at a loss for words. Though he did look like he was tempted to hide the TV remote when he got home... (Let's just say Yami can only work the remote and not use a TV without one.)  
  
Bakura hide his face behind the cash register. "This is not happening. My fellow yamis are not overgrown children. Why am I the only decent one?" (Cos DAU loves you!) He looked and saw the cash register.  
  
The _open_ cash register with lots of money.  
  
"Hello! Christmas hath cometh early!" Bakura cried, softly though so as not to alert someone, as he filled his pockets and wallet. "Now I can buy a bouncy Tigger! And a Dancing Hamster! And lots of leather...and leather! And leather!" (DAU: *drools* Kura in leather...)  
  
"Bakura? Where are you?" Ryou sounded frantic.  
  
"Must be worried about these present day mortals. He's so nice to me!" Bakura crawled around to the bird cages and jumped up. "Over here. Don't want to be seen with them." He jerked a thumb at the two 'oh so singing superstars' starting on songs they'd heard last night on 'Principle Pop music.' "And you all had the nerve to call me insane!" He growled at Yugi and Ryou who were hiding a flushing Malik. "No, I meant those readers baka!" Oh...ok then! ^_^ My Kura talked to me in the story! (reoent: get the hell out of your story. DAU: actually I'm not in it, I'm just narrating.)  
  
"I know its embarrassing Bakura, but we have a 'plan'!" Ryou said in a hushed voice, saying 'plan' in a unique way. "Stay where you are!"  
  
"Suits me fine." He shrugged and sat down humming 'I'm in the money' However he wasn't so casual about the 'plan' when he saw the 'plan'. You might want to block your eardrums. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ohhh, Bakura-kun got good lungs! "WHAT IN RA'S NAME ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT?" I'd say starting a screaming contest. ^_^  
  
"Well Yami and Marik are scared of them so we thought it'd stop the...erm, 'singing' if you please." Yugi beamed up at the tomb robber and held out the squirrel. "Isn't he cute?"  
  
"NO HE IS NOT!!!" Bakura shrieked. 'KEEP IT AWAY!! EVIL FOUL MIND CONTROLLING PESTS!!"  
  
Ryou and Yugi blinked. Malik stared at him oddly. "Okkkk, foul maybe, pests, quite unlikely but possible but evil mind controlling? You lost me on that one. Have you been up reading fanfics again?"  
  
"No! AND THEY ARE EVIL!" He leant forward and explained in a hushed voice. "When you're asleep they'll sneak in your room and put acorns in your ears! Oh sure! They may look like acorns but they're really pieces of advanced technology that control minds! I don't know how you can think they're cute!" Bakura walked away with a sniff. "And they reek too!"  
  
Yugi covered the squirrel's ears. "Quiet! He'll hear you!" He hugged the squirrel. 'Bakura's a meanie isn't he? Yes he is! You're such a cutie." He cooed. He handed the squirrel to Malik. "Now go silence our yamis singing career."  
  
Malik took it grinning. "With gargantuan gratification my colleague." He skipped off to the counter where Marik and Yami stood upon singing oblivious to the wailing babies and frightened children and angry mob beginning to gather. Yugi blinked. "Has Malik been reading the thesaurus or something?"  
  
_

Yugi and Ryou winced as screams filled the air. "KEEP THAT AWAY!!" Yami yelled jumping up onto the top of a shelf. Marik soon followed shouting curses at his hikari with threats of revenge. The crowd cheered their savior on as Malik bravely walked closer and raised the squirrel up to them. "NO MALIK! STOP! STOP I SAY!!!" Yami surprised everyone by vaulting over to another shelf.  
  
"Malik I am your yami! Do as I say! DROP THE FLICKING BEAST!!!" (Yes it is meant to be 'flicking') Malik grinned innocently and replied simply with a "No, I like him can we keep him!?" Mariks response: "RA NOOOOO!! NO NO NO NO AND NO!! AND THAT IS FINAL!!"  
  
Bakura calmed down and sat in a corner next to some cages and pulled out his left front jean pocket's stash of cash. "Let's see, ten, twenty, seventy, ninety..." He began to count his money, from the left front jean pocket with flourish, proudly producing each note with a smile. "And hundred and forty, two hundred and –hey! Someone's swiping my cash!" He grabbed a paw and raised the culprit to eye level. "Why on earth would a-a-a..." He narrowed his eyes at the black bunny and tried growling at it then smiled helplessly. "Awwww, you're a cutie! And you steal too!" He quickly returned his cash to his pocket and ran up to Ryou, bunny in arms. "Ryou! RYOU! STOP LOOKING AT THEM! ME!! LOOK AT MEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!"  
  
Ryou sighed. '_Well, can't leave him unsupervised anyway_.' He turned away from the skeptical that he and Yugi were cheering on from the sideline. "Yes Bakura, who did you kil- OMG! He's so cute!!" He gushed spotting the black bunny bundle. "Canwepleasehavehim? pleasepleasepleasepleasePLEASE!!?"  
  
Bakura blinked. "Hey! You're supposed to hate Blackie and then I buy him to annoy you and then weeks later you fall in love with him and I buy a black, green eyed cat to eat him!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Ryou shrieked snatching up the ever adorable bunny. "You are not killing this poor cutie Bakura!"  
  
He rolled his eyes at Ryou. "No, I wouldn't kill him, just train him to kill pharaoh. He's mine! I was gonna ask if I could have him!" he tapped his foot impatiently. "Well? Can I please Ryou? I'll take extra especially good care of him!"  
  
"Cutie!" Yugi gushed. "Do they have a white one? Yami! Can I have a bunny?" He called.  
  
"NO!" Yami's shriek sounded from across the petstore. Yugi sniffled. "Can I visit your one then?" He looked up at Bakura with those 'so hard to say NO to' violet watery orbs.  
  
Bakura looked around then said. "Oh, why not? _Just don't tell anyone!" Yugi beamed and danced away singing. "Visiting the bunny!" in tune to Judas Priests 'Breaking the Law' (Yes cloud, I have heard it, in fact I have it on CD *grins*)  
  
"Hey! I never said you could keep him!" Ryou protested.  
  
"You never said no either." Bakura grinned smugly skipping up to the counter singing. "I got a bunny, I got a bunny! I got a bunny hey, hey, hey, HEY!" After arranging for a random person he recognized as 'New Yorker Boy!' and his trusty sidekick 'Almost Blind Girl!' (Joey & Serenity) from Ryou's collection of dopes (*sighs* he means friends) to deliver the dear bunny and it's necessities to his house, he skipped back indoors to see what was happening now.  
  
****   
  
Yugi had been told no to every pet except the boring 'I say it's white and evil' goldfish for which he had no interest. He hopped up onto the counter and rested his head on his arms. "Yami's no fun!" He looked longingly at the chocolaty puppy with huge chocolate eyes and sighed. Then it hit him. Yami wasn't in charge of these things, Gramps was! Grinning he pulled out his cell phone and quickly dialed a number. "Hello...Gramps?"  
  
Malik sighed, Marik was watching the snapping turtles. '__Ten to one he gets-'  
  
"OWWWOOOOOOOOOOO MALIK!"  
  
'_Bitten_.' He finished smugly. "Put it in the water to sooth the pain Marik."  
  
"Oh, ok." Marik dipped the red finger in the fish tank as Malik walked away. Abruptly Malik stopped. '_Should_ __I have told him not__ to put his finger in the turtles tank?'  
  
"OW OW OW OW OW OW OWIE!! GET OFF!"  
  
"Yes, I should've told him not to." Malik sweat dropped and turned around. There was Marik, in all his leather rolling on the ground with five or six turtles cling onto him via their teeth (Do snapping turtles have teeth? *shrugs* oh well, they do now) '_Must not laugh, need camera, need media coverage, need coca-cola!_'  
  
"Yamiiiiii." Yugi whined.  
  
"What?" Yami turned away from watching the snapping turtles risk life and shadow realm to bite Marik. "Yugi what is- WHAT THE TARNATION? PUT THAT BACK!!" Yami back away from the cutest little puppy Yugi had laid eyes on, the chocolaty puppy with the huge matching eyes for those who forgot.  
  
"No, grandpa said I could keep him." Yugi replied hugging the dear puppy. "Here you play with him." Yugi set the puppy down on the ground infront of Yami and gave her a push in Yami's direction.  
  
"GAH! BACK!" Yami cried jumping over the counter. "STAY! SIT! ROLL OVER!! hey! This is fun! BARK! umm, BITE BAKURA!!!" All except the last did the puppy obey, to that she blinked and cocked her head to one side. "grrrr, Yugi! The dog needs obedience school!"   
  
Yugi sighed with a heavenward motion of his eyes and scooped the puppy up and went about finding some way to get her home. "Hey there's Tristan. TRISTAN! I NEED A FAVOR!!"  
  
Malik sighed, politely thanked the store manager for allowing him to borrow the balm for Marik's sores and quickly searched for Ryou in the forest of flying birds. Wait a sec....flying? "MARIK!!!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE??"  
  
"Not me, it was the pharaoh!" Marik snitched.  
  
"Snitcher! I just wanted to see if they were flying without the help of wires!" Yami cried.  
  
"Wires? Yami, they don't use wires! that can be seen as cruelty to animals which is illegal!" Yugi sighed exasperated. Why, why O why did he ever agree to free Yami from the confines of the house? Oh yea, so if he liked outside he could be grounded...with no TV.  
  
"GAH! GET OUT OF MY HAIR!! PHARAOH!! I WILL KILL YOU FOR THIS!!" Bakura screamed above the din of startled customers. "DO I LOOK LIKE A NEST TO YOU BUDGIE BOY?" He threw a green budgie attempting to nest in his hair across the store.  
  
"Bakura! It's just a little bird! No harm at all!" Ryou protested.  
  
"You don't know that! He could've tried to get inside my mind when my guard was down! My cunning brain has once again thwarted my enemies attempts!"  
  
"His-" Yugi began with a skeptical look as he pointed at the albino.  
  
"I heard." Malik interrupted "Poor thing, I knew Marik unhinged him."  
  
"Sure, blame the poor defenseless dark side." Marik grumbled. "It's not like you didn't start the whole Battle City tripe."  
  
"Well if you hadn't of taken the rod for yourself evil wouldn't have seeped into my good spirit!"  
  
"Not my fault you were a disloyal brat to your own family!"  
  
"How dare you!"  
  
"Not me! You were the one who thought it!" As the battle threatened to rage on, our main hero Yugi backed away and decided to see if Ryou had a plan of escape.  
  
"Pharaoh! Your reign ended long ago! YOU HAVE NO FREAKING POWER OVER ANYONE!!!" Bakura waved a hand. Yami snorted threw a punch and their daily brawl began.  
  
"Hey Ryou, do you know how we can..." Yugi stopped as Ryou began to vociferously cheer Bakura on.  
  
"Oh come on Bakura! I CAN HIT BETTER THAN YOU!! HIT HIM WHERE IT HURTS!!!" (DAU: O.O my Ryou?) Yugi blinked, backed away and went over to look at the fishies. "This going to be a long while." Yugi sighed and watched the pretty black fishie eat another fishie.  
  
ten minutes later, Yugi had fallen asleep resting against the tank. A sympathetic customer who had seen the poor child enter with those disgrace noisy ones covered him with a doggie blanket.   
  
Ryou now satisfied that Bakura was now fighting the way he was supposed to, decided to see what the others were up to. Malik and Marik: fighting nothing new there. Yugi.... uhh, Yugi....WHERE THE HOOJAHS IS YUGI!!? "Guys." Ryou called to the arguing duos. He rolled his eyes and did as his father taught him. Be assertive. "GUYS STOP YOUR STUPID FIGHTING AND LISTEN TO ME!!!!" There, nice and assertive, I think they got the point. ^_^  
  
Yep, All four shut up, stared at the young Brit in shock, but shut up never the less. Several people gave a cheer and threw roses at the brave boy who saved their hearing. "What is it Ryou?" Bakura growled. "I was kicking pharaoh no baka's ass!"  
  
"In your dreams! It was the other way around!" Yami hissed.  
  
"I. Don't. Care!" Ryou interrupted impatiently. They shut up again. "Have any of you seen Yugi? I can't find him."  
  
Malik blinked. "He's right beside- no he's not. Never mind Ryou. Where'd he go? He was right here!" Malik was looking around himself and Marik. "Marik what did you do?" Marik grumbled about how he was also the one to be blamed. "Fine, we'll do this the easy sure fire way!" Malik said confidently.  
  
"And that is?" Ryou asked.  
  
"Observe!" Malik cried. He bunched up his face and ran to the store manager. "WAHHHHHH! MY FRIEND'S MISSING! PLEASE HELP!!!"  
  
The others fell over. "That's the easy sure fire way?" Bakura mumbled.  
  
"Only if you don't mind risking a sore throat." Marik chirped. "Yugi! Olly olly oxen free!"  
  
"Why do I bother?" Bakura muttered resting against a counter. "Just why do we bother Ryou?"  
  
Ryou turned around with narrowed eyes. Bakura jumped up. Ryou mad, rare as it was, was actually very scary! "YUGI!! YUGI!! YAMI BLEW UP THE STORE MANAGER!!!" Ryou face faulted. Yami gave a strangled noise of surprise and shock.  
  
"What are you doing thief?" Yami hissed.  
  
"Finding Yugi." Came the simple reply. "YUGI! HE BLEW UP A PUPPY TOO!!!"  
  
"HE DID WHAAAAAAAT??!" Came the enraged shout. "YAMI! What did that puppy ever do besides be cute?" Yugi came stalking up with the doggie blanket in hand.  
  
"Found him." Bakura said smugly. He stomped over to where Malik was being comforted by the manager. "We found him blondie! Lets go!" He dragged the boy off muttering that he'd had all he could take of the overly cutely decorated place.  
  
"Yugi! Whre on earth were you?' Ryou asked.  
  
"I was watching the fishies, then I fell asleep and then Bakura woke me saying Yami had hurt the puppy!" Yugi threw an uncharacteristic scowl at the two spirits.  
  
"I didn't do anything!" Yami cried frustrated.  
  
"And I just need to find you so we could leave!" Bakura defended with a roll of his eyes. "Really, haven't we seen enough of these things?"  
  
"Can we go? The bright green rats will come soon with tricycles to eat our brains and take our sleek Egyptian bodies for a joy ride!" Marik looked seriously frightened. "I don't want no stinky rat using my body for their evil plots against the stars!"   
  
"An educated person wouldn't say 'stinky' Marik, 'offensive individual' is more appropriate. And green rats on tricycles?" Ryou asked looking over at Bakura for an answer. Bakura blinked, shrugged and waited for an explanation himself.  
  
"They are green! They just use dye to look white and black and brown! They come from another world to steal our bodies! You'll not have my sleek body you curs! I WON'T LET YOOUUUUU!!" Marik tried to lunge for the rat cage when Yami and Bakura grabbed him. At the hikaris nod they carried him out of the pet store as quickly as possible.  
  
"Clothes store! And hot foot it!' Malik cheered taking lead.  
  
"Hey! I'm pharaoh! I should lead!"  
  
"You don't know where you're going!" Malik argued. "I've been here a gazillion times!"  
  
Yugi and Ryou grinned behind the others back. "Clothes store, I hope the salesclerks have life insurance." Ryou couldn't help but snigger. So long as it wasn't a store with one of their friends working in it , they were nectar!  
  
*** To Be Continued  
  
DAU: *looks exhausted* no complaints please! Between my fics and all this study and exams I'm ready to keel over and die *yawns* me go sleepy bye now R&R  
  
Reonet: ^_^ while she's studying I can blow things up and not get caught! Bethy! Come on over! This town is ours! muahahahahaha..._


	6. shudder evillllll

Cloud: ^_^ Glad you enjoyed yourself, also nice to know you have a smidgen of self control! And as for the squirrel being familiar ^_~ I'll leave that to you, it's a bit obvious ne?  
  
YL; *glomp* I was wondering what happened to you! *squeals* That's when my b-day is too! DOUBLE PARTY!!! *happy dance*  
  
Reonet: oh dear hell no...Help! Wait....can we have a party too?

DAU: uhhhh I dunno can you? ^_^  
  
Reoent: dear Ra, not this again....  
  
DAU: and my most sincere apologies for the delay in updates, I've two reasons. One: A joint fic I'm doing, my co-author is forever badgering me to update it! *sniffles* What about you? I need to tend to your precious wants too! *teary eyed* you poor things have been left out in the light too long! And two: I've taken on board a second job which takes up most of my week, *looks jealous* I feel so envious of those who have freedom from this drudgery....  
  
Reonet: *looks at readers with no jobs* what do you think you are doing? Run you little fools! Pump those scrawny legs before she attacks!  
  
DAU: *blinks* I think she had hairspray again, * skims through books, evil grin* if thou survive my well-contented day, when that churl death my bones with dust shall cover-  
  
Reonet: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! NOT SHAKESPEARE!!! *runs out screaming* BETHY! HELP!!!  
  
DAU: Muahahahahahahaha, *looks at Shakespeare's sonnets* who said Shakepseare was a good guy? He's so evil! Evil I tell you! EVILLLLL *cough* right...now, whoever can guess which sonnet I just quoted gets, uh... pixie sticks and...er...um...a Christmas card? *sweatdrops* my budget's been drastically cut and come to think of it so has everything U-U; Damn inflation, it's another conspiracy to steal my youth!  
  
Reonet: *sniffle* Terana, you would do that?  
  
DAU: could, would, should, but she can't cause technically she doesn't exist and I do believe non existent people can't do anything in the court of law, right Sammie? ^_^ WE WIN!  
   
Layer Six: Evil at its worst aka the horror filled journey to a clothes store. (Note the word journey!)  
  
"We're lost." Marik whined.  
  
"My leather's chaffing." Yami moaned plopping down on the conveniently placed beach.  
  
"My ears are hurting from the baka's whining." Bakura groaned.  
  
"SHUT UP!!" All three yelled at once to each other. An elderly lady hobbling past with a small child speed up and practically flew down the stairs.  
  
Malik made a heavenward motion with his eyes. "May as well be honest, we are not lost! We're stalling."  
  
"What for?" Marik snapped. Poor thing, so irritated, so young....  
  
The hikari's shuddered. "Free sample alley." Marik blinked. Bakura scowled. And dear beloved Yami smiled. "Let's go!" Yami cried delightedly grabbing his fellow spirits and running at break neck speeds. (Speeding kills! *nods*) "Huh." Ryou looked upwards. "What odd reactions."  
  
"Yami loves anything so long as it's free." Yugi supplied. "So it's pretty typical of him to run off to *shudder* free sample alley."  
  
Malik scowled. "Marik is a dense baka! He doesn't know what that thing is. What's with that scowl of B-chans?" Giggles erupted. (B-chan kawaii!)  
  
"He prefers expensive things that he can steal." Ryou smiled slyly. "How do you think we got our computer and TV?"  
  
"LOOKIE!!" Yugi closed his eyes tightly at Yami's yell. "He's not going crazy, he's not crazy, happy thoughts, happy thoughts..."  
  
"DEAR RA!! DROP THAT!!!" Bakura's scream was easily heard all over the mall..... and Domino just for the record. Ryou looked over at whatever it was Yami was holding and gave a choked sound. Malik blinked and gazed over that way too. "GEEZ YAMI!! ARE YOU TRYING TO UNHINGE US TOTALLY!!!" He shrieked. Yes ladies...and Cloud, he held our greatest nightmare! The disciple of evil and the reason the level of mental imbalance in children everywhere and in us is on the rise...  
  
My dear, darling brave readers, it is with great regrets and horror that I reintroduce to your nightmarish fear:   
  
A singing barney toy. (DAU: *faints* Reonet: it make her faint...I like it! ^_^)  
  
"But it's free." Yami whined.  
  
"Drop it!" Bakura ordered whilst backing away. "Its evil remember?"  
  
"No, it's not evil! Free things are never evil!" Yami insisted hugging the wretc- er 'darling' thing. (*gag*)  
  
"That's not what I was taught." Marik muttered. "Remember that free dinner Malik? We spent a week with our heads in the shiny white god of the bathroom's shrine." Malik blinked owlishly at the last part before backing away slowly.  
  
"I did not need to hear that." Ryou complained. He gave a strangled sound before diving behind the trio Y, M&M as Yami came closer (mmm M&M's...^O^)  
  
"Keep that away from me you ex- pharaoh!" Bakura growled backing up till he was right beside the others. "Or I'll wring your scrawny neck and rob your tomb!"  
  
"This is why I hate free sample alley!"  Ryou and Yugi wailed clearly distressed.  
  
"YOU'RE NOT TOUCHING MY TOMB THIEF!!!"  
  
"OH YES I BLOODY WILL IF YOU COME ANY CLOSER!!!"  
  
Yami stopped and thought. (DAU: *blinks* he thinks?) "I can't come any closer?"  
  
"Not one iota!" Malik answered. He paled as Yami did the one thing they all hated....

He pulled the string.  
  
'I love you, you love meeeeee.'

  
"We're best friends like friends should beeeeeeeee." Marik and Yami sang arm in arm before Marik skipped off. Bakura's eye twitched. Malik shoved a fist in his mouth to prevent the shriek escaping. Ryou gulped and looked desperately for ear plugs, but alas the damned free samples never have what one really wants. And poor kawaii Yugi, left to be the pillar of strength in this group, rolled his eyes in to the back of head and fell to the ground.  
  
"Would you like a free back scratcher monsieur?"  
  
_'Dear Ra, noooooo'_ Ryou bit his lip to prevent a scream.  
  
"How about a sample bottle of our new perfume?" Another one. "Try our minty breath mints, they're to die for!" Dear Ra, was there a sign above his head or something? He braved a peek over at his friends while the samples were shoved at his face. Yugi, still out lucky kid. Malik hiding behind a potted tree, smarty. Marik: bonking the samplesfolk on the head with his M. rod who dared to come near him. Bakura, quietly building up the needed anger to send them off to the shadow realm. And dear old Yami had realized that Barney had stopped singing. Ryou choked back another scream again. He was reaching for that cord again....

'I love youuuuuuuuu, you love meeeeeeeeeee.'  
  
The samplesfolk stopped shoving worthless free items are the four, Yugi regained consciousness only to faint again at the drone of Barney's voice repeating itself. Bakura gave a shriek and threw one of the samplesfolk at Yami (Why the hoojahs am I calling them that?) and in turn that poor person wailed and scrambled away pausing only to hit the person giving out the free Barneys,  
  
Malik and Ryou seized the chance to get away, _far away from the evil samplesfolk and ran over to where Yugi was, pulling the still out boy up to use as a shield against the evil creatures surrounding them. Marik, however, discovered a shop with leather and ran for that, dodging the people rather skillfully before diving into a pile of leather and remaining there hidden.  
  
And Yami, dear beloved Yami somehow clicked on that this was THE Barney we're talking about and very much freaked out. He screamed, he wailed, he shrieked, he yelled -which woke Yugi up if I may add- and he threw the Barney villain away from himself all the while moaning about how his hands were soiled and needed to be purified from holding that evil. The Barney seemed to decide it liked Bakura, for halfway from it's flight path it did a 180 and flew to the poor tomb robber. Bakura, needless to say panicked, he grabbed at free baseball bat from a nearby samplesfolk and thus knocking that person out while swinging the bat and struck the Barney toy.  
  
"YEA!! STRIKE THREE!! YOU'RE OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTT!!" Bakura cheered doing a handstand for good measure before cart wheeling away. The evil had been vanquished and the good people of free sample alley rejoiced! But not so, good readers! For he had cart wheeled right unto where the evil would land. Oh no! (reonet: -_-' this is so cheesy, it's like that 'sheep' program.) Poor boy, the toy's momentum caused the impact to be very hard and the dear tomb robber was knocked out. Ryou sighed and hurried over, careful not to get too close to the evil incarnation he somehow managed to get Bakura onto a slippery silver blanket and slid him across the floor with little effort towards the clothes store that stood shining in the midst of all this horror. Yugi was with Yami at the free soap stand where Yami was washing his hands vigorously and worrying the people near by who felt certain that he would rub his hands completely out of existence. Yugi was nodding and making sympathetic noises as Yami moaned about the whole episode where he claimed he had been possessed by the evil toy. Many felt for him from that day on.  
  
Malik meanwhile had realized that he was right beside the clothes store, jumping up and down he beckoned his friends over. Growing impatient with the slowness of Ryou and Bakura's travel it was later revealed to the tabloids that Malik was spotted tying Bakura to a motor fan and allowed it to take Bakura flying over to the clothes store, Luckily the dear boy was still out and later woke up with a very large migraine and on top of a clothes rack where it was believed he had landed.  
  
Ryou, not at all pleased with the method of travel but impressed with the speed of it and lack of work on his part, thanked his friend kindly and yelled at him to never do that again before hurrying indoors where he nearly tripped on Marik, who sat in that pile of leather still, and quite happy to remain there as he dreamed an decided which he wanted to buy and wear. Ryou wisely decided not to bawl the spirit out and went in search of Bakura who as we all know, had landed on a clothes rack unconscious till and shooed the noisy crowd away before calling one back who claimed to know how to revive people. That person was later banished to the shadow realm after Bakura found out and grew very angry that somehow had dared to come near him without his verbal consent.   
  
Malik and Ryou then ushered their yamis out so that they could enter the store with Yami and Yugi. Marik did not like this and stole Yami's soap. Yami as we can easily guess shrieked and gave chase......only to run into a wall. "Owies." was all that the pharaoh commented to our paper as he groggily stood up. "Marik is very irresponsible!" Yugi had declared as he helped the spirit to where Ryou and Malik stood. Bakura was then given permission to speak and we have not seen our reporters since. (Reonet: What are you doing? DAU: *shrugs* I thought it'd be funny to do it in a paper style.)  
  
***And now dear people we find ourselves at the clothes store with one tired authoress who is bidding you all goddbye until the next chapter. *bows* R&R _


	7. Clothes store

Angelic-Demoness678: I love your new name! Mine's the 21st, ^_^ I'm with Bethy on the stereo, the louder the better! WHOOOOOOOO!  
  
Reonet: *blinks* Hey! That's my line! You're the quiet o- errr _quieter_ one, wait is that how it goes? *thinks*  
  
DAU: dear hell, she's thinking....CALL THE ARMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs around screaming*   
  
Reonet: ¬¬; Why me? Why does she pick on me?  
  
DAU: lmao Cos it's fun! ^_^  
  
Eri: ^_^; *sighs* fear not Justin, amazingly I've still the Christmas mood of forgiveness right now.... though Christmas has long past.  
  
Reonet: *snorts* B.S  
  
Elle-FaTe2x1: ^_^ hee hee ok no more newspaper style...but it felt good to be so damn corny lol  
  
Smarty1: ^_^ *waves* Hyeas! yea, Yami may have been on something during the last chapter but I'm tactfully not commenting lol  
  
Cloud: Thanks so much for those piccies! *huggles* My Kura and Ryou are so kawaii!  
  
 Reonet: Aaaaahhhhhhh! Not him! He has sonnets! I read that review email thingy of his! *runs out*  
  
DAU: *looks at cloud* oh yea, we are so going to have to hang out more often  
  
Chapter Seven: There's a public speaker in every former ruler aka the new improved cardcaptors  
  
"NO NO NO NO NOOOOOOOOOO!! I WON'T GO IN!! YOU CAN NOT MAKE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!" Across the mall everyone winced at the loud wail. Marik, however, did not seem to notice the looks of pain on everyone's faces as he clung to the pole. When Malik tried to pry him off of the said pole he lashed out with a foot screaming all the while.  
  
"But Marik!" Malik protested. "It's just a clothes store." Since they had stepped back out to enter together...well, that and the fact that Marik had _no_ sense of navigation whatsoever, Marik had took one look at the store to his left, seen what he dubbed 'smartass pretty boy' clothes and promptly began to scream like a banshee. (DAU: *blinks* hey... banshee's aren't that loud... Reonet: not when you listen to your radio so damn loud they're not!)  
  
"It's evillllllll!" Marik wailed, Malik sighed trying to figure out how to remove the dark half from that pole when he noticed his, erm, friends were sneaking off to the right. "Oh no you don't!" Malik cried grabbing Yugi and Ryou and dragging them back. "You are not leaving me alone with this!" He hissed. "My sanity is already long gone; don't make it my logic and life too!" The two sighed and sat down, damn conscience, never lets you get away with essential survival tactics....  
  
Yami developed a twitching in his left eye. "Yugi, the leather is calling me! It's calling! It's crying '_Yami__! Yami! Try me on, Yami!' Why can't I answer it?" He sunk to the floor sobbing about the lost call of the leather....whatever that means. @-@ Yami wierdy sometimes...  
  
Bakura, well, he didn't do and say anything, he was just there, with that angry glint in his eye covered up by a dash of madness and insanity blissfully thinking up different, slow and painful ways of killing Marik and claiming the millennium rod for himself.  
  
"Look at it!" Marik wailed (DAU: ugh, headache! *plugs ears*) He pointed to the 'smartass pretty boy' store (DAU: huh, what appropriate wording) "How can you stand that? It's so...so...so NOT LEATHERY!!!"  
  
"Um, Marik?" Yugi asked uncertainly. "We're going in this store." He pointed to the one we saw last chapter with leather clothing in the window (DAU: *sighs* there's just something about leather...it's sexy *drools*) "Why on earth would we want to go in that?" He pointed to where Marik was pointing with a small shudder. Marik looked at the pole. "Oh." He let go then turned to the group. Slowly they smiled happily, radiant beams from their faces. (Reonet: hey...that's from silent night! DAU: nooo, that one goes 'radiant beams from thy holy face' see any holy beings here?) "And you waited this long to tell me?" Marik shouted. "Malik! I thought you were my friend!"  
  
"Not this again." Malik groaned.  
  
Marik stuck his nose into the air. "Fear not, I harbor no ill feelings, if you need me I'll be in the leather store. Leather...." He trailed off drooling, showing everyone his Homer Simpson imitation. The group stood there looking at each other for a while before Bakura slapped the Egyptian repeatedly. "Oww! Hey stop it!"  
  
"No way, this is fun!" Bakura grinned the Bakura grin and continued slapping Marik across the face.   
  
"STOP IT!" Marik shouted shoving him. We all know shoving leads to pushing, pushing leads to punch, punch leads to two knocked out spirits littering the floor right outside the beloved leather displaying store. Yami sighed. "I'm not going to get to try on those leathers am I?" "No." Malik replied flatly. "Not until you wake these two up." "Awwwwwwwwww....no fun!" Yami pouted and _tried_ to think of a way to wake the annoying spoilers of his fun from their unwanted nap. Keyword is __tried. "Yugi! I don't how to wake them up." Whined the ever popular pharaoh. "Ummm...iced water?" Yugi suggested feebly. Yami beamed. "Great! But...only what do I do with it?" Yugi and the other two sweatdropped. Malik voting to edge away from the _lacking a lot upstairs_ pharaoh. Ryou praying to every single god that ever held importance for someone to give Yami some sort of ingenuity. Yugi briefly wondered why such horrible fates befell him and hoped that Shadi would someday soon appear so he could murder the snot who inflicted the knowledge of his whole stupid destiny to his consciousness and explained the whole point of Yami's presence in his mind in a clear, yet obvious way.  
  
Ryou sighed and took pity on Yami who was eyeing the twitching Yugi ever so expectantly for an answer. "You dump the iced water on them baka." Ryou blinked. Did he just insult someone? Damn, Bakura's rubbing off on him. (YAY!) Yami blinked. "ohhhhhhhh, duh Yami! Be right back!" He skipped off to who knows where, I don't know the dimensions of the damned mall, lets just say he threatened McDonalds in the foodcourt to give him the needed items. (*Blinks* Yikes, not even in the store yet, this will be long...) Then skipped back dragging two buckets behind him.  He dumped the contents of each bucket on a separate yami. Yugi groaned and hid his face. Yami had forgotten the water and the buckets held only chunks of ice. Malik found this method rather good, it did wake the slumbering yamis after all, but it got them in a bad mood as well. Ryou sighed as Bakura picked up a piece of wood and raised it; must he always play the hero? "Bakura, didn't you two want to try on the leather?" Bakura paused in his 'think up slow and painful death for pharaoh and employ it' phase. "Oh yea!" He grinned somewhat happily, though once the hikaris had turned, hissed at Yami in a catlike fashion clearly stating that he could kill him any day (Yes, even weekends and little league finals night) before merrily skipping into the store after the hikaris and Marik. Yami sighed, really, all he wanted to do was try on the leather…what was so wrong with that? Why want to kill the great pharaoh over that? It wasn't fair! Daddy!  
  
*** (Finally! In the store! *breathes*)  
  
Yugi groaned, trying his best to become invisible. Malik grabbed the nearest item and ran into a changing room, clearly refusing to exit it until believed safe to. Ryou, bent his knees and ducked behind a display of jackets. Did they have to be such children? It's nice to know they love to have fun but really! Jumping out of the clothes rack and screaming wildly at the person who came close? Yami was more than likely the worst of them, having started this little game by hiding in a rack of clothes and when someone stopped to look at one of the items of clothing shrieked shrilly 'Buy me! Buy me!' it was about then Yugi began to will himself invisible and when the other two spirits determined to outdo Yami, began to hide in clothes racks themselves. Marik had taken to prodding people who came close with the millennium rod. Upon the customer's closer inspection of the thing prodding them in the stomach, Marik would bonk them on the head, occasionally having to move when one or ten got knocked out. Malik, despite being Marik's legal guardian and so called 'party pooper who never lets poor Marik have any fun' actually encouraged this, and showed Marik which one's he wanted him to hurt. "Hit Duke! Stupid rich pretty boy, hit my minions with stupid dice will he…" "NOW HIT TRISTAN!! DAMNIT CAN'T YOU AIM?!"   
  
Ryou was certain the spirits could throw shopping back a good century or two when malls or clothing outlets did not exist. Bakura jumped out of his clothes rack yet again screaming wildly, jumping up and down and waving his limps in all directions whenever someone went to pick up an item hanging infront of his hiding place. Ryou sighed, yet another customer with money lost to the cooperate chain of clothes stores.   
  
"can I...help you sir?? Ryou groaned, of all the luck, an uncertain salesperson lady had walked up to Bakura assuming his antics were a cry for help. Bakura looked up at her. "Help me with what? I can do this on my own!" He growled. "Are you sure, you look like you need some help with picking some clothes." "LEATHER!! I'm picking leather woman!" "Well, we have a large range of leather instore! What size are you?" Smiles, ugh, Kura hate smiles. "Stop smiling at me!" He shrieked. "Go bother the pharaoh!" "I think this would fit you! She plucked a pair of pants from the rack and handed them to him. "The changing rooms are this way!" She pushed him the whole way there. "Yell if you need anything!" He went in but ran back out immediately. "Something wrong sir?" "THIS IS NOT LEATHER!! IT'S IMITATION LEATHER!!!!" "Oh….what's wrong with that?"   
  
Ryou gave a strangled scream and ducked into the nearest empty cubicle. Evil saleslady. How could she say such a cruel barbaric thing?  
  
Malik gave a frightened whimper and hid in a circular clothes rack,   
  
Yugi stifled a cry and joined Ryou in hiding, making a note not to come in the store when that lady was on duty.   
  
Even Yami and Marik paused in their fun, equally identical horrified looks adorning their faces.   
  
"W-w-w-w-w-w…" Marik stumbled, unable to form a word let alone a sentence in his leather orientated mind.   
  
"What's wrong with that?" Yami cried. "What's wrong with that?" He repeated in a warning hushed voice. He turned to the people gathering around to watch. "Did you hear that? What is wrong with just imitation leather? My good people, when buying leather why would we –or you!- have to settle for gaudy cheap imitation leather? What's next? Imitation candy for the little ones? Imitation duel monster cards for our youth? Imitation dentures for our elders? Imitation after 9pm movies for the adults? No! I say we stand up for our rights! I have a dream where our children will play happily in the sands of Egypt wearing beautiful, clean, shiny and very real leather! I have a dream where we can buy our leather without fear of being tricked with imitation leather, I have a dream," He placed his hands over his heart staring solemnly out at the crowd. "Where we all have real leather." He broke off crying. Yugi and Ryou had peeked out of the cubicle they were hiding in, looks of disbelief on their faces, Yami, _their_ Yami? A maker of moving speeches?  
  
"It's moving speech." One man commented sniffling.  
  
"Oh it makes me move alright, move away that is." Another commented walking off, huffing about the loonies walking amidst clearly normal people like himself. (Dau: *hisses*)  
  
"Asswipe." Bakura muttered, discreetly sending him to the dear old Shadow Realm, "Don't ever mess with leather." As the crowd dissipated, he turned on the sales leady. "You." He started eyes turning rabid red. She backed away slowly smiling nervously. "You," He repeated. "You are so incrediably dead."  
  
"Here, take it! It's the real leather pants!" She blurted hurling a pair at him. He caught them, sniffed them, turned them around and scrunched them in his hand. As the other five came over he smiled. "It's real!" They all gave a cheer. Bakura turned back to the sales lady. "Yami? I know you normally don't approve, and I always don't listen, but just this once I'm asking and just this once may I?" Yami nodded glowering at the evil leather embezzling lady. (Dau: *looks though script* hey, that's not in here! She didn't embezzle…did she? I better check her employment history.) "Thank you." Bakura said skipping forward. "Byebye…uh…" He looked at her name tag. "Gisselle? Ugh, I'm doing the world a favor, what a horrible name, You know Ryou had a cat named Gisselle once, I had to kill it, it was constantly trying to kill him so one day I took a loose brick from the neighbors house and hit him over the head, of course then I had to clean up his brains, that was yuckies and then I  had to labor in the hot sun digging a grave, and then I spent the whole night trying to decide what to tell Ryou, I got lucky, his daddy said Gisselle must've ran away." He beamed. _

"YOU WHAT???!"" Ryou screamed. "MY POOR GISSELLE!!" He sat crying. (Dau: awwww, poor kitty witty *starts weeping*) Once the mourning had past he stood up. "In your words, you." He started. "You," He repeated, "you are so incredibly dead." '"I better deal with her quickly." He muttered. "One, two three, I BANNISH YOU TO THE SHADOW REALM!! Tralalalalalalaaaaaaa, I have leather to try on, byebyeRyoudon'ttrytokillmewhenI'mtryingonleather!" He took off towards the cubicles, pushing the guy about to enter the last empty one out of the way. "I need this more! I have leather!" He jumped up and down waving the said leather. "That and my hikari wants to kill me!" He dived in with those final words and locked the door. (Dau: wait, do they even have locks? *shrugeth* feh, do now)  
  
"You!" Yami shouted pointing to the nervous salesboy. "Salesboy! Fetch us some leather! And lots of it!" He and Marik began to squeal excitedly as the said helper took off to grab the leather. They were getting leather! Hmm, could make a song and dance out of that. "We are getting leather! We are getting leather!" They began to the can-can (Dau: O.o; can-can? I wanted head banging!) "All you boys in the u-can, have you got leather? If you haven't, it is not our problem!"  
  
"oi!" Malik whacked his forehead. "Embarrassment just got worser."  
  
"Not quite." Ryou said flushing. "Lookit."   
  
"Dear Ra…" Malik murmured disbelievingly as Yugi laughed helplessly. "I thought they outlawed that."  
  
"Oooooh! Me cardcaptor Sakura!" Marik exclaimed prancing around in hot pink leather pants. "How does that song go? Oh yea! Can catch me, catch you, catch me, cardcaptor!"  
  
"If he's Sakura, I get to be Li! That means I get a cool sword!" Yami declared jumping out in bright bright bright green pants. "I summon the heart of the cards!"  
  
"I think I just went blind." Yugi muttered heavily blushing. "And for a good measure, deaf too." Malik mimed gagging. "Ugh, not that tripe again!"  
  
Ryou hid behind Malik as Bakura jumped out in florescent blue pants. "Why me? Why me alla the time?" Bakura grinned and strutted around infront of the changing cubicles. "I am Eli! The evil reincarnation of Clowy Reedy! Fear my army of moving toys!" Ryou moaned, stupid father, destined to have the ring he said, did that old man have any idea the suffering he went through? Noooooo, I don't think so. "Get back in the cubicle!" Yugi hissed at Yami falling very drastically out of character. "Lest I kill you in your sleep!"  
  
"Ooooo! Wittle Yugi got mad!" Bakura teased. "My army of toys will defeat you! Hyah!" He threw armloads of toys at Yugi. Yugi blinked, looked down at the toys and then back up at Bakura accusingly. "You really do need a life you know." "What?!" The thief all but screamed. "How can you still be alive after my toys ferocious attack?" "Ummm, they're stuffed and not moving?" He guessed. Bakura growled. "You won this round but I'll return!" He jumped back in the cubicle. "Whatever." Yugi huffed still highly angry.  
  
Yami blinked. "I summon the heart of the cards! Yaaaaaaaah!" Yugi blushed and hid. "This'll hurt." Yami was running towards Malik who had no intent of fighting the hyper pharoah. At the last moment Malik moved leaving the pharaoh to charge into a trolley which then careened across the store. "Nooooooooooooooo! Not the evil trolley! I'll return Malik! I swear on the honor of my clan! I'll defeat youuuuuuuuuuuuu!" He gave a final scream as the trolley tipped and sent him flying into a la changing room. Malik beamed. "That was easy! You try it Ryou." Ryou shook his head rapidly. "Spoil sport!" Malik sulked. "Fine, I'll do it!" He walked over to where Marik was still prancing and singing. Smiling he grabbed an imitation leather jacket between a pair of tongs and held at the said spirit. Marik was hypnotized until he realized it was wasn't real leather. He hissed and backed away. Malik followed until he had Marik cornered. "Fine! What is it you want?" Marik pouted. "I want you to get out of those ridiculous pants and find normal black ones!" "Fine," Marik shrugged and reached for the button to his pants. "In the changing room! Gods!" Malik shrieked. "Must you always try to unhinge me?" The girls behind him gave a wail of disappointment, wait, I think one was male. Yep, there was a male! ^_^ (reonet: *glares* you've let Cloud influence you again. Dau: nooo *innocent look* think of this as a belated xmas pressie)   
  
Marik sighed and waved longingly to his fanclub before disappearing into the cubicle. The fanclub left afterwards depressed and desolate with grief. The hikaris did a happy little dance, they won! Go hikaris! V for victory! ^_^  
  
The three emerged moments later with an assortment of leather. "Just so you know." Yami stated after they paid for the said leather. "We brought those pants." Marik and Bakura grinned and waved the blue and pink pants they had worn previously.  
  
The hikaris screamed.   
  
***  
  
DAU: *pants* me finished, me tired, me update, me go sleepy bye *collapses*  
  
Let us have a moment of silence for Keiko aka Free Willy *sobs* I loved that orca!


	8. I can't believe I'm updating finally!

Now before the chapter begins- yes I know what you're thinking, shut the bloody hell up Amethyst! But tough you're listening-err reading, I'm very sorry I've been extremely slow in my updates lately but happy dance my final year of high school hath cometh! Soon I'll be free! coughs erm, that's not the point! The point is that I intend to do well in my studies hence the slow updates and I've resolved to go out with a bang!giggles I really love my books now that I've decorated them  
  
I recently found this site that said Yami's name back in his first life was Atemu, my Kura-chan's was apparently Zork. Kura-chan's is funny. snickers  
  
Oh yes and be warned, I've watched the Cat in the Hat. And I'm particularly fond of one scene so I implemented it into the fic.  
Chapter Eight: There is no damned title so go read.  
  
"This is a supermarket?" Marik facefaulted. "I can't see what's so super about it."  
  
"It has food." Ryou suggested.  
  
"Rows and rows of food," Yugi added. The yamis eyes lit up like a yami in a…well, _unimaginatively_, a yami in a food store. --;  
  
"That… YOU MUST BUY BEFORE EATING!!!" Malik screamed as the two other hikaris nodded.  
  
"Oooooo butterfly!" Yami giggled following the insect's flight path and not listening to a word they said.  
  
Yugi sweatdropped. "Wasn't that in the last series?"  
  
"Unimaginative authors are everywhere these days sadly." Malik sighed.   
  
Bakura picked up a can of bug spray. "Pharaoh no baka, pay attention, I've bug killing spray and I will use it!" He grinned in that Bakura way we all know and love.   
  
"No! I'm paying attention!" Yami wailed.  
  
Bakura grinned again. "Too late." Everyone watching covered their eyes and winced. At Yami's howl they removed their hands and looked torn between pity, laughing, anger. Bakura had sprayed the damn spray in Yami's hair! Marik made it easy for them, he laughed a contagious laugh, one that no one could resist joining in to.   
  
"Bakura what the bloody hell do you think you're doing!!" Ryou yelled (might I add in his ever so cute british accent ) Bakura grinned and skipped around him. "It's ok Ryou! I had subway!"  
  
"When?" Ryou was scared, scared of skippy Bakura who was grinning very out of character i.e. in a happy manner.  
  
"Last night, just after I went to the bank!"  
  
Ryou gulped, twitched an eye, and dared to ask the all time stupidest question. "What did you do at the bank Bakura?" (rolls eyes see? Stupidest question ever!)  
  
"Made a withdrawal!"  
  
Ryou's hand twitched. "From whose account?"  
  
"Ummmm, I dunno?" Bakura guessed, hoping he wasn't going to be tested on this later, or worse left to face Kaiba's wrath for he had taken a most generous amount from the CEO's account. Hn, generous indeed.  
  
"YOU ROBEBD THE BANK!!???!!" Ryou howled.  
  
"Rob is such a terrible word Ryou, I like to call it borrowing without permission." Bakura positively beamed at him. Sadly, the beam had no effect rather other than proving Bakura was due for a check up at the dentists.  
  
Ryou's eye twitching returned. "Bakura." He started sweetly, Bakura grinned, knowing he was home free. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!" Bakura paled, for…

Ryoumadwasascarythingandhedidn'tlikeScaryRyou! HEYHEYHEYHEY! (lol)  
  
Bakura did the only sane thing to do. He grabbed a damn trolley and jumped in it just as it began to careen down an aisle! "WHHOOOOOOTTT!!"  
  
Ryou, lovable, cuddly, cute, gorgeous, sweet, innocent Ryou couldn't believe his eyes. His yami, evil, sadistic, demonic, so not cuddly but oh so very _hot_ and _sexy_ leather wearing yami was acting like a little cutie kid! (muffles squeal KAWAIIIIIIII!!...I want a trolley looks forlorn) "I'm cracking up, yea that's it, all this time Bakura's been slowly pushing my sanity over the edge." He sounded slightly hysterical, just so you know.

Of course during this, no one had the initiative to keep an eye on our dear friend Marik aka the psychopath. Pity cause what's about to unfold could've been avoided had they bothered to at least chain the said spirit to his hikari.

It was all quite simple really for our favourite little blonde spirit. First he took control of the produce people, you know, those annoying little things that get in the way when you're trying to reach a shelf that's directly below the one they're replenishing. Highly annoying. Seems Marik must've noticed it on TV, or saw the annoyed people waiting for the commercial supermarket employees to get the hell out of their way.

At any rate, those produce people were about to replace the mind slaves Marik and Malik lost after Battle City when they gave up on the Rare Hunters.

Marik thought himself to be quite the genius you see, first he had them remove the wooden boards that stopped the fruit from rolling all over the floor then had them place a ladder on wheels in front of him. He grinned widely. This, he decided, was something he had _always_ wanted to do, much like his deprived authoress. Muahahahaahaha…

…hahahahaha!  
  
He briefly wondered whether to chuck someone in the way of the ladder's future flight path. Should, could he, would he…

_Dare_ he?

Oh yes, darling friends and readers, he _dared_. Hee hee…

Tee hee.

Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnyho. He climbed the ladder with great vigor. He manipulated some random worker and had him push the ladder away before a fanfare of trumpets. He was moving pretty bloody fast before he thought to ask himself one thing…

'_Where the hell is the brakes_?'

Now you and I both know that cheap piece of doesn't have brakes, but poor, poor, misunderstood Marik didn't. So he did the next best thing.

cough In other words, he screamed like hell and jumped off! ¬¬; you know he _really_ needs to learn to think ahead.

Yami paused in eating an apple, _which he had not brought_, bloody royalty, seem to think they can get away with anything, erm yes, anyway, he looked up, saw Marik flying towards, briefly wondered why Marik could fly and he sadly could not, realized Marik was going to crash into him and screamed like mad. The results are highly predictable and well you know it.

(This next sentence is written for the benefit of those who don't) They Crashed!

Yami moaned. "Pain, so much pain, lacing through the fibers of my body."  
  
Now we all know what happens here, Yami yells, possibly turns violent and I'm forced to make the screen go blank to respect the rating of this story.

So instead of that let's just turn our focus to my favourite yami! Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrre's BAKURA!  
  
And alas, he had a red and white stripped hat. ¬¬; Ra have mercy on Ryou's mentality.

"Huh? What's that teddy? Ryou's mental stability just went flying out the window? Oh, poor Ryou." Rebecca sighed after giggling hysterically. O.o; When did Rebecca join my story? Oh wait, just now…  
  
No wait, there she goes skipping off!  
  
"Listen to me! Look at me!" Bakura yelled standing next to Tristan. "Look at my marvellous invention!" He held up something I can't quite define. But it looks like fun! "This," He cheered holding up the unnameable object. "Is my Tomb Robber 590, all 589 others blew up on me."  
"What does it do Bakura?" Tristan, was playing the part of the 'ask dumb questions everyone knows the flippin' answer to."  
"It robs tombs!" Please note that audience is now meant to ooh and ahh over the super duper product.  
"Well how does it do that Bakura?"  
Bakura gave him a 'are you that stupid' look. "By. Robbing. The. RA FORSAKEN TOMB!!"  
"Isn't that amazing! But how?"  
The ever lovable Bakura pulled out his dagger. "I'll get you and I'll make it look like a bloody accident. Wait, I don't like this script, I'm adlibbing! So therefore I must state a correction: I'M GOING TO GET YOU AND I WILL KILL YOU AND IT WILL LOOK LIKE IT WAS ACCIDENTLY ON PURPOSE!"  
Joey who had been acting as a camera man stepped out to give the thumbs up and block the view of Bakura's bloodshed. "I think that went quite well don't you?"  
"Uh no." Ryou blinked and wondered whether the security guard should've come out by now. Lazy jerk. But then again, who'd really miss Tristan? Show of hands please.  
Anyho, by some small miracle Tristan escaped, what a pity, no bloodshed today. Damn, have to find some new source of violence then.  
  
Now, where were we? Aaah yes, the unsupervised Yami and Marik had er…well, done some damage and some eating.  Marik now had a stomach ache, the grocery department was frantically filling in a form for an emergency supply of gum, candy and chocolate. The butchery department was calling 911, apparently Yami had thought the pigs they were slicing were alive, and since they weren't priests making sacrifices he freaked and got a little too carried away with the knives, one butcher had a very unique haircut, and another seemed to have lost his hand…oh dear.

And needless to say, all who are still here, that Yugi and Malik were not impressed to put it mildly.

Actually I think the correct term would be bloody $%&& pissed off! All who wish to live are strongly, strongly advised to run for the lives, literary.   
And for those of you still here sit back and watch the ever beloved OOC Yugi and the er, well tad more pissed off the usual Malik kick some yami butt!  
  
"First we'll kill them! Then we take them to get Happy Meals." Malik hissed, his hand itching to grasp the Millennium Rod and cause pain, daring destruction, merry mayhem and good old murder. Isn't he charming?!

And yes he did cause Marik pain and lots of it-mainly through a literal twisting of the arms and pulling of the great spiky hair, caused destruction of what _was_ left of the supermarket by toppling the shelves and causing its computer network to crash, how he did that is beyond my knowledge. But he did open the cash registers in the making so that's the next month's lot of bills and food supplied for!

He did cause mayhem by destroying all the eggs which people slid on; Malik believes he has created a mew Olympic sport, the sport of egg sliding where the audience eggs you. What few customers had escaped it went running out screaming their consumer heads off.

However, he did NOT cause death, though Marik was a very close call on that when Malik began to bonk him on the head with the millennium rod, and since Marik didn't have a brain cell to begin with: no long-term damage was done other than a splitting headache.  
  
Yugi, our residential cutie took a rather unique form of punishing the bad pharaoh, with the help of a discman he found on the ground and a CD he was going to give one of his cousin's kids, he clamped the headphones over Yami's ear and the monstrous tune began, bringing back the horrors of everyone's nemesis.

'I love you, you love me…"

Need I say more dear friends? Yugi had a very highly uncharacteristic evil smirk on his cute little face and a satisfied glint in his eyes. "I'm so keeping that. Yami won't be so quick to hog the hair dryer next time!" And then he laughed cutely and skipped off to find Ryou and Malik.

Now where was Bakura during all this delightful chaos you ask?

….

…..

That's a bloody good question.


End file.
